


Reunited At Last

by JenInWonderland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: HYDRA kidnapped reader, Language, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reuniting Family, okay one word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenInWonderland/pseuds/JenInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you done where the reader is Bucky’s and Steve’s daughter but got kidnapped by HYDRA at a young age &I you don’t remember them. Now, you have escaped and have a lip piercing and tattoos (punked out) and they ask Tony to try and locate you and it ends with them finding you please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited At Last

You were six when it happened. Your parents were but a blur to you, but you often hoped that they were good people. Maybe it was a stupid hope since you wouldn’t even know if you met them, but you supposed hope was better than nothing. Hope can be a very powerful thing, and that particular hope was something that you lost long ago. A normal life was never in the plan when you were taken by Hydra.

Thankfully, the operative that was assigned to take care of you did a decent job, and by that you mean that she kept you alive and tried to prepare you for the real world. HYDRA trained you in different kinds of combat, and oddly enough you seemed to have a knack for most of the things you were taught. It was almost like they were training you to be an assassin that could be used at their disposal and you didn’t like that at all. They sent you on a few missions so that you could get a taste of that life. That was when you started to plan an escape route. You were determined to leave HYDRA behind for good.

~~~ Avengers Tower, Upstate New York

Losing you was the hardest thing Steve and Bucky ever had to go through. It very nearly tore them apart, but the vow that they would find you held them together. Through the years they never gave up, their confidence wavered, but they never gave up.

Leaning over a computer screen, Steve rubbed the back of his neck as he looked for anything that could possibly help. Footsteps started to sound behind him and come closer, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to look away from the screen. A metal hand gripped his shoulder and Steve seemed to relax slightly knowing that it was Bucky behind him. “Any new leads?” Bucky asks softly, placing a kiss on his husband’s head.

Steve sighed and put his head in his hands. “No, but we’re going to find her. I know we will.” The blond responds, sounding like he’s trying to convince himself that what he said will be true.

“I know we will.” Buck reassures. “You should get some sleep. You look exhausted. Maybe we can have Stark look and see if he comes up with anything. You know how much of a computer wiz he is.”

Steve sighed once more. “You’re right.” He concedes and closes the window that he was on and logs off of the computer before getting up with Bucky’s help. “We’ll ask him in the morning.”

~~HYDRA Base (months earlier)

Today was going to be the day. You had everything figured out, including how to keep them from tracking your whereabouts. You had taken out the tracker in the back of your neck a couple of weeks ago, but you kept it on you so that they wouldn’t get suspicious. You had started to sweet talk the attractive guard that stood outside your door. It was almost too easy. The guard came into your room and put his arms around your waist. You lean up to kiss him and distract him so that you take his keys. It was a shame that you would have to knock him out. You were actually starting to like him.

A few seconds later, you found a pressure point and he fell to the ground. “I’m really sorry.. Not that you can hear me.” You say as you swiftly exit the room, dropping your tracker behind you. You were dressed like any other HYDRA lackie, so your exit was fairly anticlimactic.

Once you were out of the HYDRA facility, you had to get your bearings. There was a lot of forrest ahead of and around you. So, you took off and headed south, hoping to find a town or city where you could disappear. That was four months ago.

–Avengers Tower (Present Day)

“Capsicle! Barnes! I think we got a hit!” Tony yells over the intercom, jarring Steve and Bucky from sleep.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., Tell Stark we’ll be right there.” Steve says, as he stretches and stands.

“Yes mr. Rogers” The A.I. responds courteously.

Bucky walks over and pulls a clean shirt out of the drawer and puts it on before he and Steve make their way over to Tony who looks excited.

“Whatcha got Stark?” Bucky asks, running his fingers through his short hair.

“Well, the system seems to have found a girl that would be Y/N ‘s age.. And I looked at the pictures that came up, and she kind of looks like you two. There aren’t many pictures of her, but I think we got her.” He explains.

Steve and Bucky both look at the pictures that were offered. “Where is she?” They ask in unison.

“Fresno.” He informs. “I’ve already told F.R.I.D.A.Y to ready the jet with her address. It should be ready when you are.”

“Thank you Stark.” Steve said genuinely, putting his arm around Bucky. In return, Bucky kissed the side of Steve’s head.

As soon as Tony was out of sight, tears of joy started to flow down their faces. It took them a couple of minutes to collect themselves before they headed off for the quinjet. “Let’s go get our daughter.” Bucky says with a triumphant and hopeful smile, which Steve returned as he nodded back.

~~Fresno, California

You were so happy that it was your day off. You could finally relax and maybe explore the city a little more. You changed your nose ring and put in a cute stud and checked on your lip piercing. Once that was done, you changed into a black skirt and a band tee-shirt that you had customized. Paired with a cute purse, some converses, and sunglasses, you were finally ready to go.

The outdoor market was always one of your favorite places in town. All of the people made going for groceries feel like less of a chore. You just so happened to get there when they were at their busiest, thankfully you didn’t really need anything. You sighed and took on the crowd, saying a cheerful hello to the people that you had made friends with in the past couple of months.

A couple of hours later you were starting to feel worn down. So, you said goodbye to a couple of the vendors that you knew and headed back for your apartment. You smiled thinking back on the few people who complimented you on your tattoos, at least the ones that were visible. You didn’t have too many tattoos, or at least you didn’t think it was too much. As you walk up to your apartment door, you pull out your key and unlock the door.

As the door swung open, you saw two men sitting on your couch. One of them with blond hair and the other with brunet hair. You freeze for a moment, willing your mind to think of combat maneuvers in case it was needed.

“Who the hell are you two, and why are you in my apartment!?”

Their gazes both snap up to you. The blond was the one to speak up. “I’m Steve, and this is James. Y/N, –” He pauses, to see if you react to that name. You seemed to be very gifted at hiding your emotions.

“How do you know my name? Who are you with?” You ask.

“Nobody sent us, Y/N. There will be time to explain more later, but Y/N… We’re your fathers.”

And in that moment, your world and the world you thought you knew, crumbled.


End file.
